I'm not your toy!
by Mukkura
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro has been together for a few years now, but lately Hibari feels like he's nothing but a toy to Mukuro. Well, He's not going to let it slide anymore. 1869 6918 6996 1896 18Kyoko 3318. Hibari ends up just pimpin with a ton of people.
1. Caught cheating, Revenge time

He couldn't explain how angry he was, no words could describe it. He wanted to kill everyone so they would leave him alone. He knew why he was pissed off. Mukuro went and left him to take care of Chrome, always Chrome. Chrome seemed to be placed above him and that pissed Hibari off more than anything. He has been Mukuro's lover for a year or so now, and he did NOT enjoy being placed to the side like some toy, played with only when the stupid pineapple felt like doing so. He had even shamefully accepted being uke to the stupid blue haired male because he has felt LOVE for him. They had argued for half a year about who would be uke before they really started any kind of real relationship, but Chrome was always placed above him. He got pissed off just thinking about it. Glaring and baring his fangs at everyone he saw, he felt like he was PMSing, but at the moment he didn't care WHAT others thought of him. He was pissed and would care less if the world blow up all of a sudden. He held a tight grip on his steel tonfas; he didn't even bother to wipe the blood of his victims off. He didn't stop his angry rampage until he runs into Chrome, the source of all of his troubles. He silently watches her as she falls, catching view of her purple panties as she fell backwards. She blushes deeply and bows her head, softly saying sorry. His slanted onyx eyes slide over her body like a predator sizing up his prey.

His eyes glaze over slightly as he watches her get up, loving the way her clothes moved over her thin body, making him wonder what she looked like without it. He almost forgives Mukuro for leaving him for Chrome, but not quite. He still wanted revenge. Hibari reaches out, wrapping his arm around Chrome's waist, his thumb lightly stroking her exposed stomach. Chrome blushes and lowers her head more, "Ari….arigato Hi….Hibari-san…."

Hibari smirks, amused by Chrome's reaction, enjoying it. He tightens his grip around Chrome and pulls her closer to him, using his free hand to lightly stroke Chrome's cheek, finding it as soft as her stomach. Chrome looks up at him, a pretty blush on her face. Hibari speaks to her in low, seductive voice, "No problem Chrome….are you okay?"

Chrome nods, wanting to look down to hide her growing blush, but Hibari's hand holds her head up. Her eyes close half way, her eyelashes shielding her eye from view. He was tempted to take her eye patch off but he knew there was nothing there; she had lost it during her accident. Chrome looks at Hibari's neck, trying not to look at his face because looking at her made her want him. She wanted to kiss him for who knows what reasons, but the want was there. Her heart danced in her ribcage whenever he was near, but she knew he was Mukuro's. Still, they always said that the forbidden fruit was always sweeter. Her face starts to turn red as she becomes embarrassed by her thoughts and emotions.

Hibari tilts his head, smirking still, he moves closer to Chrome, placing a light kiss on her pale exposed neck, making her eyes flutter shut and a soft whimper escape from her rosy lips. Feeling encouraged now, he starts to lick her neck, getting soft, quiet moans from her. He lifts his head up to look at her, finding her beautiful and enjoying the taste of her. He leans towards her again and presses his lips softly against hers, feeling her mouth open to him. Amused, he slips his tongue into her mouth, slowly exploring her mouth as she turns bright red, softly moaning into his mouth. Chrome's thin arms were around his neck now, pulling him closer to her. He was sliding his hand up her shirt when suddenly he was pulled away from her, leaving them both surprised. Hibari turns around, glaring, but his eyes widen slightly when he meets Mukuro's red and blue eyes, both filled with jealousy and sadness.

Chrome bows her head deeply, "S…sorry, I'll leave you two alone." She says softly before turning around and running away from the growing fire of Mukuro's anger.

Mukuro glares at Hibari, his eyes filled with pain, "What was that about Kyoya?"

Hibari's eyes narrow to match Mukuro's glare, "What did it look like to you?"

Mukuro looks at him, his eye brows furrowing up in frustration and disbelief, "It looked like to me that you were trying to get into Chrome's shirt….and her skirt as well."

Hibari looks at Mukuro with a bored expression on his face, "Then maybe that's what it was then, how does it feel like to be on the other side of the stick hm?"

Mukuro flinches, blushing and pushing Hibari away, "What are you trying to say little skylark? Are you suggesting that I cheated on you with my Chrome?"

Hibari glares at him, his eyes uncaring, "What else could I be suggesting? Unless of course it wasn't just Chrome you were cheating on me with."

Mukuro chews on his lower lip as he looks away, the blush still on his face, "I don't know how you could think that I did such a thing."

"Because you did."

Mukuro flinches again and turns to look at Hibari, his eyes still uncaring. Mukuro looks at him desperately now, "No matter what I did with Chrome, it doesn't mean anything. You're the one that has my heart. Please Kyoya, don't leave me."

Hibari glares at him, "How do I know I can trust you after what you have done?"

Mukuro hugs Hibari tightly, whimpering, "Please Kyoya…...I love you."

Hibari's eyes soften at Mukuro's words and he slowly hugs the taller male back, "Alright….I'm sorry for being…cruel…"

Mukuro smiles slightly, "Again"

Hibari chuckles softly, "Again….." Mukuro looks at Hibari, lightly kissing him on the lips. Hibari blushes slightly and pouts, "Stop….what if someone sees us?"

Mukuro chuckles, "Kufufu….lets take this to your house then shall we?"

Hibari glares slightly at him, "You know that if we go to my house….it'll be more than just kissing…" He pouts slightly, blushing a little bit more.

Mukuro smiles fondly at Hibari before picking him up and walking to his house, "That's exactly what I want."


	2. Lost your chance

Hibari gets up in bed, looking next to him, not surprised that Mukuro wasn't there anymore. Hibari sighs and gets up and out of the warm bed, pulling on black pants and a white shirt. As he put on his crimson tie, he thought about the nice night he had with Mukuro, he felt loved….but now he felt used. He felt like a toy…..again. Used for Mukuro's entertainment and played with only when he felt like it…then tossed to the side to wait for him to come back; but that was going to stop, he was tired of being nothing but a toy.

Throwing his jacket over his shoulders, he sets his destination to Kokuyo Land. On his way there, he bumps into Kyoko, catching her before she fell. Kyoko smiles and thanks him. Hibari smiles back slightly, before he watches her walk away, finding her strange, as well as cute; Strange for not fearing him like everyone else seemed to, and cute because she simply was cute.

Hibari shakes his head, sighing, upset with himself for letting himself get distracted by a cute girl before continuing towards Kokuyo Land. He walks in, walking past the angry Ken and the silent Chikusa, but they do nothing to stop him. He steps into a room, his eyes narrowing when he saw Mukuro and Chrome sleeping together. Hibari walks up to Mukuro and hits him angrily with his tonfa, waking him up.

Mukuro rubs his eyes, snarling at his attacker, "What the hell was that for?" He opens his eyes, widening them when he saw Hibari. Chrome stirs awake next to him.

Hibari growls, "She doesn't mean a thing to you eh?" He hits Mukuro again, "You freaking whore, don't ever come by my place ever again!"

Mukuro sits up and grabs Hibari's wrist, Hibari's eyes lowering to look at Mukuro's bare chest, "Kyoya….let me explain myself."

Hibari hisses softly, "There isn't anything you can explain to me!"

Chrome whimpers softly, sitting up with the blanket to her chest, her hand holding it up, "Hibari-san…..this is my fault…."

Hibari glares at Chrome, making her flinch, "Explain."

Chrome looks down, blushing, "Ano….Mukuro-sama….is only doing this because he doesn't want me going after you…"

Hibari's eyes narrows slightly, confused a bit, "What?"

Chrome blushes more and looks up at Hibari, "I….I like you Hibari-san…."

Hibari smirks, glancing at Mukuro, "Is that so?" He frowns at Mukuro, "You thought I was going to leave you for Chrome if she came after me?"

Mukuro blushes and nods, "Yeah….."

Hibari glares at him and hits Mukuro again with his tonfa before grabbing Chrome by the wrist, "You shouldn't have hid it from me…thanks for trusting me." Chrome turns red, dragging the blanket with her as Hibari picks her up, wrapping her with the blanket and carrying her off, "I don't need you anymore Mukuro…..that's what you get for not trusting me…and cheating on me behind my back."

"Y…you're leaving me?"

Hibari turns his head to look at Mukuro coldly, "It's over between us, I am NOT your toy…..you can't do as you wish with me as well as do whatever you want with other people…." He walks away, saying, "I'm sorry that I ever loved you."

Mukuro lowers his head, hiding his face, but Chrome saw the tears that were streaming down his face. Chrome turns to Hibari, whimpering softly, "Hibari-san…..this is my entire fault….please….could you forgive Mukuro-sama?"

* * *

Hibari waits until they were outside and walking to Hibari's house before smirking, "Oh….just let him suffer…..if he loves me enough, he'll come back to me….begging for me to come back. He won't be able to stand the thought of me doing it with someone else."

Chrome tilts her head to him, whimpering again, "So….you don't really feel anything towards me? You're just doing this to make Mukuro-sama jealous?"

Hibari smiles slightly at her before kissing her softly, "I never said that…..you're very beautiful Chrome….you really are…..I'm almost jealous of him for getting to sleep with you and do this with you…..but its up to you whether you believe me or not."

Chrome blushes and smiles shyly, "I….I believe you…."

Hibari smiles slightly, putting her down to open the door to his house, "Good."

"Hibari-san…."

Hibari turns around after opening his door, "Hm?"

Chrome blushes, looking to the side, "Are you sure…..it's okay for you to leave Mukuro-sama like that? He….he looked really…..heartbroken by your words…."

Hibari glares at her, making her flinch, "I don't care…..understand? It's HIS fault…..he shouldn't have done what he did…." In truth, it hurt him a lot that Mukuro had cheated on him, but he wasn't going to admit that. He also didn't notice how much his words were hurting Chrome. Chrome loved both of them and felt terrible that she forced the ones she loved to become brokenhearted…..for her own selfish reasons.

Chrome quietly follows him into his house and softly whispers, "Hibari-san…" Hibari turns to look at her, watching her close the door, locking it behind her and stripping off the blanket that covered her body, "Let me help you…" She says shyly, her face red as she walks into Hibari's open and warm arms.


	3. Revenge

Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been rather distracted lately. I'm going to work on the final chapter now so don't worry, I WILL finish this :] Anyways! I hope that you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

A long and painful month had already passed and Mukuro had shown no signs of trying to get Hibari back, actually, the male mist guardian appeared to have disappeared off the face of the planet. No one heard from the blue haired pineapple headed mist guardian ever since the raven haired cloud guardian dumped him, not even Chrome. Hibari shows no signs of caring even after a month and continues to show no signs; Hibari and Chrome lie naked on his bed as they do almost every morning now.

"Ano…"

"Regretting it now?" Hibari turns towards Chrome, taking her hair into his hand and running his slim fingers through the long silky purple hair, watching the light strands of purple fall against her pale breasts.

Chrome shakes her head, her dark purple hair moving from side to side before she nuzzles closer to Hibari, "I would never…" Her expression becomes sad as she softly whimpers, "It's just…..I'm…I'm worried about Mukuro-sama…" She whispers the tabooed name, but the dark haired male hears it clearly.

Hibari narrows his eyes at the violet haired female, making her flinch before he gets off of the bed. She blushes and looks away as the dark haired cloud guardian puts on his raven black pants, "Visit him if you want, I don't care. If he is still being a little herbivore brat even after a month, that's too bad for him." He slips on his snow white collared shirt, his back towards Chrome to hide the clear annoyance on his face. He thought...had hopped...that Mukuro would have come crawling back to him by now, but he hasn't, much to Hibari's annoyance, "Leave."

"Hibari-san! Please. I'm just worried about Mukuro-sama because I haven't heard from him in a month….please don't kick me out of your life." Chrome whimpers softly, a hint of despair in her shaky voice.

"…You're starting to crowd me…leave…"

"But-"

"Leave."

"But-"

"Now."

"Hibari-san…"

Hibari twitches, angry now because Chrome felt she was equal to him, or had the right to talk back to him. The raven haired male takes out his steel tonfas and turns towards her, "Kamikorosu." He growls angrily, his dark eyes turning into dangerous slits.

Chrome flinches and whimpers, "I'm sorry, I'll leave." The purple haired female gets out of the soft bed and looks around franticly for her clothing, finding her underwear first and slipping it on. She didn't want to stay around when he was in a bad mood.

"Chrome…" Chrome turns to look at him while slipping on her plain dress, upset that his back was towards her as he spoke to her, "You might want to get rid of that child before Mukuro finds out about it…"

"…."Chrome looks down at her stomach, putting her hand over it and gently rubbing it through the thin material of her snow white dress. She softly whispers what she wanted, even though she knew he would be against it, "I want to keep it…"

"What?" Hibari turns around to glare at her.

"I'm going to keep the child…I will not get rid of it…" The thin female straights up her back, her eyes locking onto Hibari, Chrome's dark violet orbs staring straight into his annoyed ebony ones without fear in her eyes nor her voice, showing the cloud guardian that she was serious.

"As if he would let you…" Hibari mutters before walking out of the room leaving the violet haired girl alone in his bedroom, knowing that the female will be gone by the time that he came back home.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Hibari quickly leaves the house, off to find another to make Mukuro jealous. He stops mid step, in the middle of the street, from his thoughts. The raven haired male was confused on why he wanted Mukuro to become jealous.

Hibari mentally shakes away his thoughts and told himself that he just wanted to finally be Seme since Mukura was the one, the only one, he allowed top him. He wasn't sure why, he didn't like it when Mukuro topped him, but he didn't hate it...

The Vongola Cloud Guardian glares at nothing in particular, blushing slightly, angry at himself for his thoughts. He needed to find someone that he could be with, someone that he could top and feel in control of his life. Someone to shove in Mukuro's face that he didn't need him, that he had others and that the pineapple means nothing to him. Someone to make the pineapple jealous...

Then he sees Kyoko, a smirk forming on his pale face. What better way than to be with Chrome's best friend...if girls didn't work...there was always the brother...The dark haired male calmly walks over to the pretty blond haired female, knowing exactly how to cause some trouble.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Ha-hie! Hibari-san really said and did that?"

"Mmhm, I didn't think he was so sweet and gentle, everyone seems to be so afraid of him, but he's really actually just a nice and gentle guy. I wish that the others could see that." Kyoko says with a fond smile on her flawless face.

"Uwahhh~~ So lucky Kyoko-chan! I wish that he would do that to me!" The brown haired female whines jealously to her taller blond friend.

"…..Just don't mention Mukuro-sama to him…" Chrome whispers softly as she hugs her pale and thin knees, pulling them closer to her small body.

"Hm? Why not Kuromu-chan?" The yellow haired female tilts her head innocently at the sad purple haired girl, not understanding what the smaller girl meant.

"He'll leave you…"She hugs her knees more tightly, pulling them even closer, "Hibari-san just used me….even during our…..love making….he was looking at me….but he didn't see me…He is not as kind as you think he is Kyoko-chan…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"You have been with Hibari-san?"

Chrome nods, making the brunette, whose hair was in a neat ponytail as always, whine with jealousy, "What? Really? No fair! I want to be with Hibari-san too! Has I-Pin-chan been with him as well? It is just me who hasn't been with him?"

"Haru-chan…Hibari doesn't like loud people. You're just not his type…" Kyoko smiles slightly, not wanting her best friend to be going after the raven haired male, whom she may be falling in love with.

"Hmph….I'll try anyways…..if you don't mind sharing his kindness."

"Um….good luck, but I don't think that he will…you're just not his type."

"Hey…isn't that your onii-chan with Hibari-san over there?" Haru says without hearing what Kyoko had said, pointing at Ryohei and Hibari who was walking up the stairs to the shrine where the three girls were at. Without even thinking, the three girl all rush to hide in the bushes.

"Are you sure about this Hibari?" The white haired boxer asks nervously, looking around.

"What's the matter Ryohei? Are you scared? Do you not want to do this anymore? Is that what it is?" The raven haired Vongola Cloud Guardian smirks, taunting the Vongola Sun Guardian, while backing the taller white haired male against the trunk of a large tree.

"I.…I am not scared and I do want to do it…." Ryohei continues to look around nervously, not wanting anyone to see them, "But in a public place? Can't we go to some place more private? Not at the Namimori Shrine?"

Hibari glares, obviously annoyed with the Sun Guardian, and grabs Ryohei by the collar, pulling the taller male towards him and kissing the white haired boxer deeply. Ryohei's eyes widen from the sudden kiss. He quickly gives into the shorter male, kissing back. Hibari pulls away, smirking.

Ryohei glares at Hibari, a blush on his face. He quickly turns the table on the dark haired male by moving and pinning Hibari against the tree. Hibari looks up at the taller male with half open eyes, looking at the white haired man seductively. Ryohei twitches and tugs at Hibari's shirt, pulling at the buttons.

When Ryohei gets the shirt open, he wraps his arms around Hibari's pale back and presses his body against him, making Hibari's eyes almost close from the hardness pressing against his flat stomach. Ryohei kisses Hibari's neck, nibbling gently at the soft, pale flesh.

"Ha-hie! In public?" Haru whispers ferociously from where they were hiding as they spied on the two boys. Kyoko couldn't believe what she was seeing and keeps looking away, hoping that it was some horrible illusion. She also rubs her eyes, wondering why the two boys were still there.

Hibari opens his eyes and turns his head towards the three girls, glaring at first, making them flinch. Then he smirks, looking at them with the eyes of a predator. He licks his lips slowly at them, making the girls shiver and start to become slightly wet just from his seductive actions. He didn't seem care at all that the girls were watching him, even though one of them was Kyoko, the very girl that he seduced the other night.

Ryohei lifts his head and looks at Hibari, only to be pushed to his knees. The Sun Guardian looks up at the dark haired Cloud Guardian again, slightly confused. Hibari manages to blush; he looks away and spreads his legs slightly. The white haired male gets the hint and unzips Hibari's raven black pants.

"Ehh? In public?"" Haru and Kyoko gasp quietly, unable to look away.

Chrome shuts her eyes and turns away shaking and hugging her legs, bringing them close to her chest, "Hibari-san….why? ….Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whimpers softly, "Mukuro-sama….help….please stop him…..somebody….please don't let Hibari-san do this….please….."

"Are you sure about this Hibari?" Ryohei asks even though he had both of his hands were on Hibari's black boxers, ready to take them off of the pale raven haired Cloud Guardian at any given second.

Hibari nods, his grip tightening on Ryohei's broad shoulders as he shakes slightly with need. The Cloud Guardian closes his dark eyes as the white haired male carefully pulls down the raven black boxers.

"Kufufu~" The laugh makes the two boys, as well as the three girls, flinch. Hibari's eyes fly open. His dark eyes locking onto the angry blue haired male, "Sasagawa Ryohei….you must have a death wish…" Mukuro picks up the white haired male and throws him behind him before pulling up Hibari's boxers, pulling up his pants and zipping it back up, "Don't be such a whore Hibari Kyoya."

"You mean Pimp." Hibari glares at the blue haired pineapple, unsure if Mukuro knew about all of the others that he has been juggling around.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko yells while running over to Ryohei.

"Kyoko-chan! Stop!" Haru yells while running after her friend.

"Kyoko?" Ryohei flinches at the sight of his younger sister, sits up and tugs his white shirt over his slowly shrinking bulge, "How long have you been there?"

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko gently puts her hand on her brother's shoulder, her eyes sad and filling up with tears, "How could….how could you do that with my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Ryohei and Haru yell in surprise at the same time, their eyes wide with shock.

"Boyfriend?" Mukuro glances at where Chrome was hiding, making the shy girl twitch slightly and come out of hiding before he glares at Hibari, "Just how many people are you going out with?"

"What does it matter to you who I'm going out with?" Hibari glares.

"How...Many..." Mukuro grabs Hibari's collar and picks him up, angry.

"….one…"

"One? Don't fucking lie to me!" Mukuro growls angrily. The others, except Hibari, flinches; they quickly start to back away from the angry mist guardian, they have never heard Mukuro, who always seemed cool, calm and level headed become so angry.

"I'm not lying…"

"Like hell you're not." The blue haired pineapple jabs a finger at the white haired Sun Guardian. "What about him huh? Aren't you with him?"

"No…"

"You're lying—"

"He's not lying. I'm not with Hibari." Ryohei says, interrupting Mukuro.

"What?" Mukuro lets go of Hibari and turns to Ryohei, angry and confused, "What did you just say?"

"I said he's not lying…I'm not with Hibari." Ryohei repeats himself more firmly.

"Then…onii-chan…."Kyoko glances at Hibari before looking back at her older brother, "Why….were you doing those things with Hibari then?"

Ryohei scratches his head nervously, "Well…..Hibari just asked if I wanted to….you know…" Ryohei blushes, "So I said yes….and that's it…that's why we….yeah…"

Kyoko looks sadly at Hibari, her eyes filled with tears. Hibari walks over to Kyoko and takes her into his arms, making everyone's eyes widen. He gently lifts her chin and kisses her deeply, making her close her eyes and causing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

When he breaks the kiss, he says in a smooth and gentle tone, "I did those things with another because I didn't want to scare you off with the things that I wanted to do with you….do you understand? I'm sorry for hurting you…" The raven haired male gently kisses the blond female on the forehead.

Kyoko wipes her tears and smiles slightly at the dark haired male, wrapping her arms around him, "I understand…thank you for explaining that to me."

Hibari smiles at her, tearing at Mukuro and Chrome's heart, before holding the blond close to his chest, her head laying on his shoulder before his gentle smile turns into a dark smirk. The others still get insanely jealous of the way that Hibari acted towards her. He was good, he knew just what to say to her.

Mukuro couldn't handle any more of it, his indigo mist surrounds the group and before anyone could say anything, the mist disappears, taking both the mist guardian and the cloud guardian with it.

* * *

Someone asked to make Mukuro really jealous so...there is it :D I threw in some 3318 because I was thinking about my girlfriend and she really likes 3318 _ but of course it's all about 1869 6918 up in here! Well, time to wrote on the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
